


Talk To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, F/F, implied suicide, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(PLEASE NOTE: This does not connect to Unsweetened Chocolate, though it features the same two characters used in that story.)<br/>Willow was such a strong person, but there's a time where every hero cracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This, plain and simple, is a suicide note. Please read with caution.

My dearest Loraine,

Please don’t think this is your fault. I guess I’m starting out with that… I’ll admit that it’s common, but please, please I’m begging you Loraine, don’t think this is because of you.  
Our relationship was golden. Each smile you flashed at me and each laugh that rang in my ears was like a blessing. One day we’ll reunite and start this relationship again, okay? I promise you that.  
Our relationship was all I wanted in life. I wanted to feel wanted, needed, and you made me feel like that to no extent. It made me so happy, the happiest I’ve ever been.  
I was like the caretaker in our relationship, which I was fine with. In the beginning, I knew I was doing perfectly. You started out so broken, so miserable. I could tell I was changing you. Just the fact that I was able to change you at all makes my heart swell as I’m writing this, even if the change was temporary.  
But there was always a doubt in the back of my mind. What if I failed? What if the spark died, and consequently, you left me? What if I failed? I knew I was just as broken as you when we started, but I made sure no one could tell. I wasn’t the one who mattered in our relationship, and I wish that could’ve continued.  
Our relationship was so perfect, so happy. People could tell by the glowing warmth in your eyes and skin that hadn’t been there before. Making you happy made me happy, so you can imagine what happened when embers began dying.  
That warmth, that radiating sense of pride and joy, started to fade just as quickly as it had come. I didn’t know what I was doing wrong, I still don’t really know. All I know for sure is that you weren’t happy with me.  
Some people fall in love. We both fell in love, deeply in love, but we decided to go down two different paths. You got up, you recovered, and you wanted to move on. I, on the other hand, didn’t want to get up. I wanted to stay bruised and battered, so I did. In fact, I don’t think I’ll ever recover from when I first fell in love with you.  
That first time I saw you in the library, I lost my breath for a second. I’ve never been hesitant to approach someone before, but I guess you changed that. It took me quite a while to work up the courage to talk to you, but I will never regret finally walking up to you. You were so awkward and deadpan at the same time that it practically hurt, and I knew I wanted to fix you. I suppose I wasn't good enough.  
I wish I knew what I did wrong. What I did to make that spark die. I can’t live without you, without that much joy and warmth in my life. You made me feel so special, but I guess it went to my head.

I’m so, so sorry.  
Please forgive me.

Sincerely,  
Willow Capricci


End file.
